


Every Last Second

by FairyHearts



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: Even with their hectic schedules, Sabo and Koala make every second of their romantic life count. Citrus scale warning, but nothing too graphic.
Relationships: Koala/Sabo (One Piece)
Kudos: 4





	Every Last Second

Candle light flickered softly as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and dropped her robe to the floor. With the intensity of their schedules, they were grateful to finally have alone time and Sabo and Koala intended to use every second of it to their advantage. If this was the last night they had together, they’d both die happily just having that one night was enough. They were going to make the best of it no matter what happened. With their positions in their line of work, Koala never knew if he was coming home alive or not so every second they had was cherished.

Sweat dripped down and combined in a puddle with other various bodily fluids as their fingers laced, his strength pinning one arm over her head as their bodies intertwined, joined as one in the confines of a small bed in a quiet room, the only sounds coming from heavy breath and skin to skin contact. He couldn’t guarantee his safe return, but he was determined to leave her with something to remember him with, even if the child took nine months to grow inside her. He couldn’t get enough of her.

As addictive as nicotine, he’d always crave more and more of her, even if he’d drunk her in all day, he’d never have his fill. Head dipped down between parted thighs, licking and biting the tender flesh, marking his territory one tender love bite at a time. As her fingers tugged his hair, he took the hint. Breathing in her scent was intoxicating and addictive, so much so that it wasn’t enough. Legs lifted over broad shoulders, one hand reached up for hers and laced their fingers as his mouth set to work, tracing out a map of Koala’s most sensitive spots. Spots that Sabo was determined to memorize with every little gasp and hot breath she let out for him.

Letting her hand go, his mouth worked harder, lapping up sweet nectar as his hands explored the rest of her body, gently caressing every inch of her he could reach as he hungrily tasted her, devouring her like a starved wolf. Every little sound she made excited him even more until the pressure was too much. Pulling back, he stripped and hissed as the cooler air hit his bare skin as he went back down on her, now more comfortable, freed from the confines of his clothing.

If this one night was all they had left, he wanted to feel every inch of her that he could. Sturdy hands traced over her body again, gentle touch driving her mad as he smiled seeing her beauty spread out and waiting for him. Crawling on top, he braced himself over her, one hand on the bed as he looked longingly into her eyes, searching for any sign of regret or second guessing. Consent was important for both of them and if she had any hesitation or regrets at all, he’d back out immediately.

He watched her closely, observing still, but as her arms pulled him down on her, and her eyes gazed into his, Sabo knew it would be seconds and he was right. Doe eyes sparkled as he watched her lips move into the one word he needed to hear right now.

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Make love to me.” 

And that was all it took, leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers , kissing her tenderly as he lined up and slid into the warmth and waited, giving her time to adjust once he was properly sheathed inside. This wasn’t lustful or dirty, it was rooted in a pure bond of love and desire. Koala was everything to him and he wanted her to feel that. Even if three little words were hard for him to say, he wanted her to know somehow. He wanted her to feel it, that he cared, that he loved her, that there never was and never would be another for him and without her he’d never make it.

Heat and desire built up between them and resulted in them biting each other to keep silent as passion sent a rush coursing through their veins like electricity sparking a fire. There was no way in hell he’d ever feel this way from anything or anyone else. As the candle light died out, he slid out and kissed her gently, rolling to his side, he Sabo lay on his back, catching his breath as his precious Koala curled around his arm like her namesake animal and held on.

Lust and sweat permeated the air as ran his hands over her back, tracing a scar where she’d been branded, mapping every last bump and curve of it filled him with rage. But the tattoo covering it was calming. A reminder of protection, a reminder that her past would never define her. Koala was Koala, a person and not someone’s property. The mark of the Sun Pirates was a symbol of liberation, freedom and protection for her. Tiger’s sacrifice touched the souls of many, Fishman and human alike. His work trying to free her and return her to her family was a gift that everyone knew Koala would never forget. If it wasn’t for him, Sabo might not have her. He was forever indebt to Tiger.

Sabo also had his own little gifts for Koala. One was in a red velvet box waiting for the right time and place, and the other was still growing. Both symbols of their love and bond, Sabo was sure Koala would be thrilled with the one he knew he was giving her. The other had been planted that night, a small seed starting to grow…and could take nine months for delivery and until then, in spite of the hectic lifestyle they both had, Sabo would cherish the time he had with Koala, savoring every last second of it.


End file.
